The Canadian Curl
by Starry Wings
Summary: Teasing, Dreams, Heaven, Emotions. Little Mathew can't conquer what he feels towards his treasured sweetheart, Gilbert, but how can he control it?
1. Teasing

The sun was shining elatedly today, warm, bright and welcoming to visitors such as Gilbert himself, on another of his visits to see his cherished sweetheart, Mathew. Walking up to the door, he took out the spare key his boyfriend had given him and unlocked it with a click, pushing it wide open for him to walk through. He then politely shut the door after himself, hearing it lock with another click.

The house seemed quietly lulling as usual, glowing with the open friendliness its owner regarded it with. Gilbert found his date lying leisurely on the sofa, his violet eyes glued to the television in front of him.

"What's up birdie?" The Prussian asked, walking into the living room. Matthew yawned softly.

"Just watching a little TV." The Canadian had his head on his bent arm, still watching the coloured display before him. Gilbert walked over to Mathew on the sofa, shifting the boy's legs slightly so there was room for the albino to sit down.

"What you watching?" He asked. Matthew pulled his legs up to his chest gently as he glanced over and smiled at the albino.

"Just some weird film about ghosts Kiku leant me." He replied, looking back to the film and watching as a pot moved by itself across the screen.

"Awesome." The Prussian exclaimed, smiling back. He leant over to place a gentle kiss on his partner's forehead, resting his arm around his shoulder. Matthew curled up next to the albino as he yawned again, closing his eyes.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked, still with his eyes closed.

"Mm, don't mind birdie. You want to choose?" Gilbert looked down at his pale hands, smiling. Matthew opened his eyes once again, leaning over to kiss his partner's cheek.

"There's a party going on at Alfred's place tonight, he invited you." He stated, beginning to play with his thumbs.

"Oh cool, we should go." Prussia kissed the boy back, chuckling slightly. Matthew sighed softly.

"He didn't invite me, I can't go." Mathew turned to look at his lover. It seemed to be normal not to be invited to things in his eyes. The albino looked at Mathew.

"Well I'm not going without you birdie, so you're coming with me; won't be awesome enough without you there." Matthew smiled of somewhat to a degree as he sat on the other's lap, curling up against him and hiding his face in his chest.

"Alright, I'll come." He mumbled against Gilbert's chest. The albino sighed, smiling down at his love below him. He began to stand up, lifting the boy with him.

"Come on, teach me how to make pancakes." Matthew laughed softly as he lifted his legs around the Prussian's waist.

"You want me to show you how to make pancakes?" He looked up.

"Of course, meine liebe." The Prussian said, bringing the Canadian in for another kiss as they walked. Matthew smiled as he kissed back, gently closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the albino's neck.

Reaching the kitchen of Mathew's house, Gilbert placed his love down onto one of the work surfaces, deepening the kiss and leaning over the younger boy. Matthew ran a fragile hand gently through the others hair as he leant up to him, helping deepen the kiss even more. Moaning lightly, the Prussian pushed the boy's head back against the wall with his own and began to entwine his own, pale, slender fingers into the boy's hair, being careful not to touch his curl just yet.

Matthew blushed slightly as he moaned, taking hold of the other's shirt with his hand and pulling him closer into the kiss, of which the Prussian then broke, moving down to nibble affectionately at his lover's collarbone.

Swiftly, Gilbert pulled Mathew's red hoody from over his head and placed it to the side, and then moved on to undoing the buttons on the shirt underneath. Matthew blushed as he kept his hands around the albino's neck, laying his head back as he felt him taking off his shirt and cold air hitting his chest.

Chuckling to himself at the Canadian's meek surrender, Gilbert moved down even lower to play with the boy's nipple. Matthew gasped as he opened his eyes, laying his head back more and pushing his chest forward eagerly, tugging gently at the albino's hair.

The Prussian subtly moved his hand up to the Canadian's curl, beginning to play with it and enjoying the moans that emitted from his boyfriend's mouth. Matthew moaned out in pleasure as he pulled the Albino close to him, his moans flowing straight into the other's ear.

"Mögen sie, meine liebe?" Gilbert grinned, tugging harder on the curl. Matthew couldn't hear him over his own pleasure filled thoughts as he breathed out, digging his face into the Prussian's shoulder, capturing him by wrapping his legs tightly around his waist.

Gilbert chuckled, enjoying his lover's moans. Stepping back slightly, the Prussian began to unbutton his own shirt. Matthew panted slightly as he opened his eyes half-lidded, watching him, mostly curious as he began to blush. Gilbert chuckled.

"You seem interested, little puppy dog." He finished removing his shirt and moved back over to a deep kiss with his love. Matthew playfully nipped at the Prussian's lip, and tangled his hands in the Prussian's hair, his free hand trailing down his chest and touching every well-toned muscle, instantly arousing himself.

The albino forcefully pressed his tongue against the other's lips, demanding entrance to explore. He tugged hard on Mathew's curl, moving his sweaty body to rub against the younger nation who surrendered below him. Matthew moaned as his lips parted slightly, holding onto the other's chest.

"P-Please can we go upstairs..." He whispered pleadingly. The Prussian didn't need asking twice, and picked Mathew up bridal style, not breaking the kiss or losing his grip on the Canadian's curl. The once so pale and innocent looking face of Mathew was now defiantly blushed, a red flow creeping over the bridge of his nose. His whole face felt hot – it wasn't fair how many times his curl had been played with.

Reaching the bedroom, Gilbert lay his lover down on the bed, leaning over his face. He took off Mathew's glasses delicately and placed them on the table beside the bed, then returned to keep eye contact with the boy.

"What do you want me to do Birdie, tell me." He asked, grinning. Matthew's eye sight went slightly blurry, but he could still tell it was Gilbert above him. He put his arms around his lover's neck.

"I wa... I want you t-to make sure I-I can't s-stand in the morning..." He breathed, shaking slightly and blushing even redder. He didn't want the Prussian to know he was still a virgin, but something told him that his love already knew, and would enjoy taking it away from him.

"Good boy" The Prussian breathed, leaning down and beginning to place small bites down the boy's chest, starting at his collarbone and leading down to the base of his boxers. Matthew laid his head back into the bed sheets and he moaned out the albino's name - God did it feel wonderful. The small Canadian let anything happen to him as long as it was Prussia doing it. The Prussian chuckled, looking up at the boy before sliding his boxers down agonisingly slowly, revealing the younger boy's large erection.

Matthew gritted his teeth as his toes curled; he didn't want to be teased. He moaned softly as his erection hit the cold air. Slowly, the Prussian began to take the boy into his mouth, teasing the head and playing with his member with his tongue.

Matthew arched his back as he moaned deeply from his throat, his curl twitching. He ran his hands through the albino's hair, and his beautiful, angelic face was now a darker crimson shade. He fell silent and bit his lip, his mind racing as the albino took Mathew's whole impressive length down his throat for a few seconds, and then released. Matthew moaned his name out deeply as some pre-cum dripped out.

Gilbert began to bob his head up and down on the boy, swallowing every trickle of pre-cum the boy emitted and listening intently to the cute noises he made. The Canadian gritted his teeth as he put his legs over the Albinos shoulders, he panted slightly as he closed his eyes tightly, pleasure taking over. The Prussian reached up for Mathew's curl, tugging on it harshly. Matthew moaned out again, biting his lip.

"G-Gilbert...A-Ngh...Gilbert!" Gilbert sped up his pace and continuously pulled on his boyfriend's curl, taking the boy farther and farther down his throat with each bob. Matthew couldn't take it anymore. Reaching his climax, the Canadian cried out to his lover, calling his name and cumming viciously down his throat.

Prussia swallowed his love's seed, licked teasingly up the Canadian's member and then crawled over his body for a deep, meaningful kiss. Matthew panted before he kissed back, putting his arms around his neck. He pulled back gently looking up at him out of breath

Grinning down at his love's violet, lust-clouded eyes, the Prussian decided he wanted to tease the boy. He pulled in for another kiss, angling his head perfectly and exploring the Canadian's mouth. He moved his hand up to play with his nipple, while the other twisted his curl. He watched intently as the boy's erection began to come back to life.

Matthew panted as he closed his eyes tightly before returning the gesture, his nails digging into the other's back. He wanted more than just being teased.

Prussia broke the kiss once again and moved back to remove his own boxers and jeans, throwing them carelessly to the side. He then lifted three fingers to the boy's mouth.

Matthew leant up as he began sucking on his fingers, licking over them with his tongue as he moaned in pleasure, his curl twitching again, although not quite sure why he had been asked to suck on the digits.

Deciding that was enough, the Prussian removed his fingers from his lover's mouth and traced them down to his entrance. Matthew leant his head back as he moaned softly, blushing darkly before looking at Gilbert.

Taking this as a signal, the Prussian pushed one single digit inside the boy, moving it around so he could get used to the feeling. Matthew tensed up as he panted slightly staring up at the ceiling.

The albinos slid in a second finger, reaching up to play with his curl to make it easier. He began to scissor his fingers and stretch him.

Matthew licked his lips slightly as he closed his eyes in pleasure, holding back a moan. Finally, Prussia inserted his third finger inside the boy. He stayed still for a moment as if to let him adjust, before Matthew gasped and arched his back.

The albino finally began to move his fingers around inside the boy, searching for the bundle of nerves that would sent him escalating into a pleasure heaven. As Matthew felt his fingers touching his weakness nerves as he bucked his hips slightly to get him deeper, panting softly and holding onto the bed sheets.

Recognising the reaction to be positive, Gilbert began to push his fingers deeper and harder into the boy. Matthew felt him hit it as his knuckles turned white holding onto the bed sheets, his erection tall and dribbling with pre-cum once again.

Gilbert chuckled and enjoyed watching pleasure spread across the boy's face. He pressed harder into the boy.


	2. Emotions, love and heaven

Suddenly, Matthew pulled himself out as he rolled over, pinning the albino to the bed as he blushed, looking down at him with not-so-innocent eyes. He wanted a go.

"Getting feisty are we?" The Prussian growled, struggling, but unable to move. Matthew grinned mischievously, readying himself. Taking both of the albino's wrists into one of his hands, the Canadian guided the Prussian's erection into himself, wincing slightly. Prussia moaned deeply, closing his eyes as heat sheathed his length. Matthew panted slightly as he looked down at him, smirking a little.

"It's only what you get for teasing me so much..." Gilbert opened his eyes and grinned deviously. He tried to move and turn the boy onto his back, to take full control over him, but found himself pinned to the bed sheets.

Matthew kept his hands pinned down as he moved. The pain surged through his whole body, racking his senses, but the knowledge that his lover was enjoying himself was enough to keep him going. After a while through pants and moans, the pain gradually, slowly, turned into pleasure. The Prussian arched himself into the small Canadian, panting heavily above him. He reached up to the curl that bounced gently away from his head, and pulled the boy down on top of him. He took the curl into his mouth and began to roll his tongue over the silky strand.

Matthew, suddenly taken by surprise, let go of his hands, now either side of the albinos head. He moaned again and bit down harshly on his lip as the Prussian began to once again regain his power.

Taking this as his chance, the albino flipped their bodies over again so he was positioned above his date. He began to thrust fiercely, knowing he'd just turned the situation into a fight for tops. Matthew moaned again, deeply, a vibration ringing through his vocal chords like the purr of a tiger before attack.

"A-Ah... G-Gilbe... rt... A-ngh..." Mathew wrapped his legs around the albino's slender waist in an attempt to capture more of his lover's offered felicity.

"Good boy, good, good boy..." Prussia breathed, leaning over into his love to bite into the soft flesh on his neck. Matthew let him nip at the soft skin, wrapping his fragile fingers around his own erection, moving his hand up and down in time with Gilbert's thrusts. The Prussian moved his own pale fingers up to the boy's chest, beginning to twist and flick at his nipples. Matthew gritted his teeth as he moved his hand faster.

"G-Gilbert... I'm going to... A-ngh... G-Gil!" The Canadian cried, clawing at the Prussian's back, feeling a slight trickle of blood.

"Not yet Mattie... wait I... I haven't finished yet..." Prussia whispered into his ear, thrusting all the way inside him, faster and harder each time. He began to angle himself again and move to reach the Canadian's spot. Matthew kept hold if his erection as he wrapped his legs tighter around his waist, pulling him in even further. The albino forced himself all the way inside Mathew, angling himself deeper and harder into his spot, gritting his teeth, wanting to hold onto the life that clung below him for longer. Suddenly, Mathew flinched and began to shiver, clawing again and digging his nails into the albino's pale skin.

"GIL-!" Matthew arched his back as the Prussian hit his spot, breathing heavily as he rode high on his orgasm. Gilbert's breath became heavy and broken, squeezing his eyes shut and moving at his fastest inside the boy.

"MATTIE~" The Prussian cried out, clenching his jaw and collapsing on top of his boyfriend. Matthew held him tightly as he breathed, smirking behind his breaths.

"S-So.. You going g-get off?" Prussia pulled out, barely hearing what the boy had said. He rolled off the boy and lay beside him, his chest rising and falling quickly.

"You... you are so... so much better than anyone else, ever," he just about managed. "It doesn't matter anyway. You... you belong to me now." He panted, leaning over delicately to kiss the boy on the forehead.

Matthew turned onto his side as he smiled "O-Of course Gil..." He curled up next to him as he yawned gently, starting to ache. Gilbert tucked the boy's head under his chin and sighed, still panting.

"Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich so sehr Mattie." Matthew smiled as he panted slightly.

"Je vous aime trop..Gilbert.." Gilbert simply rested his hand behind his boyfriend's head, closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to come.

I'm sorry for the short chapter, I'll be writing more in the next chapter I promise! ^w^" Meanwhile, please look out for it- The Party. This may possibly involve some USxUK or FrUK, I don't know. Haven't decided yet. Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
